big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
The power of Jimnat
DISCLAIMER - Most of this isn't true and has never happened. Only a few of this is true. This is the best of my abilities so pls don't hate. Its still not done however. DISCLAIMER - THIS IS NOT PART OF THE JOE MORALISTE SERIES. This story takes place is an alternate reality to the Joe Moraliste Universe! CHAPTER 1 "Ha," a voice said "guess where this loser comes from" "Where," said another voice. "from Big Nate city," said the voice "Everybody here is a LOYAL Peanuts fan, not a Big Nate one." "But, But...," Jimmy stammered "Get out, dummy," said the Peanuts Fan. "This is the most commented city in the entire continent of the comment section." And with a swift push. Jimmy fell to the ground. CHAPTER 2 After the bad experience in Peanuts City. He returned to the the City of Big Nate. "hmm, most commented," he said "that will change after I begin my master plan, but before that I must get help." He approached the shaggy abandoned jail cells in his lair and opened the most rusty one. Inside was a metal clone of Jimmy. He called it NateTheGreat204MetalTornado or MetalTornado. "Masssterrrr, howww aree youuu doiinggg todaayy." He said in a weird voice. "Hey... Pal... How are you doing," said Jimmy worriedly "FINNNEEEEEE," He barked "Help me in my conquest to let Big Nate City be the best city," Jimmy ordered. 'Youuuuuuu musssttttt haveeee aaaa neewww naameee, Jimmyyy issss borriiinngg, howww abooutt Jimnat," he said slowly "I like the name" My new name is now Jimnat," Jimnat said excitedly CHAPTER 3 "BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP." "We have a tornado on our hands," repeated the General. "Sir this isn't like any tornado, I've seen... Its metal!!!" "BOOM' The base exploded in a ball of fire. flames were everywhere. A faint human could be seen. "What.. are.. you...," said the General "I AMMM THEEE METAALLL TOORNNADDOO!!!!!" Roared MetalTornado The Peanuts base was finally destroyed. It was the end of an era. Except the comics were still there. This isn't enough." JimNat mumbled to himself angrily, "in order to achieve my goal, I must use the spam gun that the league uses, I must go to the ruins of the site." CHAPTER 4 He walked slowly throughout the ruins of the league's place Skeletons and flames were everywhere He approached the strange rock. It had a message on it - "HES NEVER BEEN A BORE HE WILL DRAW SOME MORE HE THINKS HES REALLY GREAT HE PUTS CHEEZ DOODLES ON HIS PLATE HES BIG NATE" This was the site of the League of Theme Song's palace. The world was angered by the leader "SuperFoxTrot," who had died the year earlier which was 2012. He couldn't take the pain so he committed suicide. JimNat was once a member of the league and he knew every secret of the place He lifted the rocks and took the spam gun that was laying there. He laughed happily to himself "Big Nate city shall rule" Chapter 5 AT Comments Section Tower '' "Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom," "Who is eating so loudly," said Peanuts1511 "BURP" "Ok who is it ,TELL ME NOW," screamed Peanut1511 "Sorry I just like eating comics, I'm new here. The names Jax but people call me "FeedMeComics" "DID SOMEONE SAY I LIKE EATING COMICS, I EAT COMIC FLAVORED ICE CREAM AND CAKE." "Uhh why did you scream so loudly," said Peanuts1511" "Oh sorry I just love eating things that are comics and also don't freak out that I'm a skeleton" "And whats your name," said Jax "Comic Flavor," the skeleton said "Uhh your real name," said Jax "It is Comic Flavor" said Comic Flavor. "Oh," said Jax "You know, I love Comic Cake, its soooooooooooo good. Like Im no-" "BOOM" ''CHAPTER 6 '' 'what the..." groaned Peanuts. "SPAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" "Ohh my bones fell off. Let me put them back together," groaned Comic Flavor "SPAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" "That noise is coming from that gun," said Jax SPAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" "Get that gun," said a loud voice. "huh," said Comic Flavor "GET UP MAGGOTS" "Why," groaned Jax "I'M THE COMMANDER HERE SO GET UP" yelled the commander. "Says who," said Peanuts "SAYS ME, I'M THE COMMANDER OF VIDEOS" yelled the commander. "Do we have to listen to you," said Peanuts. 'I MEAN IF YOU WANT TO BUT THATS NOT THE POINT. SOMEONE IS ATTACKING AND WE NEED TO RETALIATE," replied the commander. "What does Retaliate mean," questioned Comic Flavor. "LOOK IT UP LATER. WE HAVE TO GO," yelled the commander ''CHAPTER 7 '' They all saw Jimnat with his spam gun. He was looking for a password. The commander took out his comment gun and shot multiple comments at Jimnat but Jimnat avoided them. "Woah cool gun," said Jax Jimnat and the commander traded punches "Grrrrr," growled Jimnat angrily. "Hissss," hissed the commander Then Jimnat suddenly shot the commander into the engine room of the tower. "How convenient that you lead me to the place where I want to go," Jimnat said with an evil grin. "MetalTornado take them," Jimnat said. 'Yes Sir," replied Metal Tornado "My plan will be complete," said Jimnat ''CHAPTER 8 "Arghh, Why are we in here," Peanuts said. She looked at the rusty cage that she was in. She woke up to see a pile of bones in front of his cage. They were moving. She realized that these were comic flavor's bones. He looked beside him. Jax was next to him. "Wake up Jax, Comic Flavor is gonna break us out," Peanuts said "Ahhh, I'm back to normal, Comic Flavor said," say where's The Commander." "I don't know," said Jax, "just break us out," "Ok," he said and with a loud bang he broke the cell. "You are tough," Jax said "Yeah I know," said Comic Flavor "Now lets get the Commander," shouted Peanuts To be continued in the next artice Find the next chapters here - https://big-nate-comments.wikia.com/wiki/The_power_of_Jimnat_II Category:Stories Category:Short Stories